boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Episodes Transcript
BoBoiBoy Episodes Transcript is the page where the full dialogues of the series can be see and read. Season 1 Episode 1 The Rise of BoBoiBoy Pt.1 (Scene opens when BoBoiBoy is chased by Super Probe) (BoBoiBoy Theme Song) Train Driver:Ladies and Gentlemen, In a short while, will be arriving in our destination, Thank you for choosing Yong Pin Aerotrain. Thank God 'Im lucky I'm here. (BoBoiBoy Laughs) Train Driver:Butterflies are flying very high!,'' flying up''! (BoBoiBoy enters the Driver's Cab) Hey kid, you're not allowed in here!....What, the mike is still on?...... Oh no! Forgive me, thank you and please don't report it to my Boss! BoBoiBoy:Hehehe! It's Awesome, I have to tell Granddad this story hmmm. (Meanwhile, in Outer Space) Computer:Finally, we have reach the last sector Adudu:Very Good, and now we can start searching Computer:Searching Command Signal, This data shows the high source coming from one of the planets Adudu:Which Planet? Computer:Planet Earth Adudu:Planet Earth Huh? Let's move now! (Back at Earth) Announcer:Warning High Speed Train approaching, passengers must stay behind the Yellow line to avoid any accidents. Tok Aba:I can't wait for my grandson BoBoiBoy:Thank you brother for keeping the company. Ernie:You're welcome, do something good to Granddad and don't be naughty. BoBoiBoy:Bye!. Ernie:Bye!. BoboiBoy:Hmmm. I can't wait to see Granddad. Tok Aba:BoBoiBoy! BoB oiBoy:Granddad Tok Aba:BoBoiBoy, you really grew up BoBoiBoy. Child Passenger:Granddad Tok Aba:Yes? Child Passenger:Im not BoBoiBoy Tok Aba:Huh? BoBoiBoy:Wow! Look likes you're getting younger Granddad. Tok Aba:Hey! What are you doing BoBoiBoy! Who's that you're hugging? (BoboiBoy finds out that he is hugging someone else) BoBoiBoy:Huh? Ehh, Sorry Sir! (Tok Aba get's disappointed) Child Passenger:Come on, You're desame too! BoBoiBoy:He's right Granddad. Tok Aba:Well it's ok for me. Im old, you on the other hand is still young BoboiBoy:How are you Granddad? Tok Aba:Really good actually, come along let's go home BoBoiBoy:You know Granddad, the Driver forgot to switch off his mike Tok Aba:Come on, give him a break. (The old man is trying to hug his real grandson) Child Passenger:Who are you uncle? (Back in Outer Space) Computer:Boss! We found the most powerful source of power, Cocoa Power Adudu:What? Cocoa Power! Probe:Did you know Boss! Adudu:I do! but I forgot. Computer:Cocoa is the strongest source of energy, this type of energy does not exist anymore. Adudu:What? We must get ahold of this power!. Computer, switch on the lights! project a hologram of Earth Hmmm! I know I hate so much energy here! Look! there is no one living in this planet. Computer:That's the Moon! That's not Earth Adudu:I know that Probe:Good for you! (Adudu throwed his cup to him) Probe:Ouch! Adudu:Computer! get information about Cocoa on planet Earth. Computer:Yes Boss! (Back at Earth) Tok Aba:We are here! Let's go BoboiBoy:Wah! You're house is like a real Antique, hehehe, much like the owner Tok Aba:What did you say BoboiBoy! You're quite a comedian aren't you. BoboiBoy:Hehehe! Tok Aba:Get in. Even though it's empty, it's strong empty! Hehehe! much like the owner. BoboiBoy:Yes I believe you (Tok Aba switched on the lights and BoboiBoy was amazed of his beautiful room) Tok Aba:Here's you're room BoboiBoy:Wow! you decorated this room you're self Tok Aba:Well who else then? I hope you like it you're not staying here for long anyway. (BoboiBoy looks in the window) BoboiBoy:Wah! This is great! Tok Aba:Good thing you are here too cause I could really use some help now that Im old Huh? (BoboiBoy fell to sleep in the window) Tok Aba:Not having sleeping, oh my, how can you fall to sleep while Im talking? BoboiBoy wake up! (Tok Aba takes his grandson to his bed) My poor grandson must be very tired. (Back in Outer Space) Computer:Look likes people on Earth use Cocoa as a source of food Adu Du:What? All of them eat Cocoa?, don't they know that Cocoa is a greatest source of energy! Probe:Who else? We just found that out too Adudu:Silence! Now get ready to land on Earth and make an announcement! I will forced people on Planet Earth to hand me all the Cocoa! Hehehe! (Rooster crows) BoboiBoy:Granddad? Granddad? hmmm, now where did he go? where is he? (BoboiBoy reads the note to find his Granddad) Meet me at my shop? (BoboiBoy came out of the house) Ok, lock the door, yes and now say hi to Yaya, so she looks like this? huh Yaya? Yaya:Hi BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my! you startled me Yaya:Hehehe BoboiBoy:Hey how do you know my name Yaya:Your Granddad told me BoboiBoy:He asked me to tell you, Thank you for the biscuits last night. Yaya:Oh! your welcome! he must like my biscuits very much yap! yap! BoboiBoy:Maybe? I don't know? got to go Yaya, Im going to Granddad's Shop Yaya:Going to the shop? That's easy you just to make a turn right and then.... BoboiBoy:Never mind he gave me directions already Bye! Bye! Yaya:See you later! Tok Aba:First of all take the stairs down and cross the road, be careful of passing cars. Go down some more steps and be careful near that small hill, BoboiBoy:Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Tok Aba:there are wild dogs! and then you will reach a rubber plantation, and after that rubber plantation you will reach the beach. (One Hour Later) Immediately after that, just go straight, you just go straight, keep on walking straight until you see my shop. Hah! Good, you found it BoboiBoy:It's so tiring, how in the world do you walk in this place everyday? I feel sorry for you Tok Aba:You don't need too, I take the motorbike, It's actually close you see! (BoboiBoy is surprised when he see that his granddad's house is close to his shop) BoboiBoy:Why did you, make me that long walk for your shop? Tok Aba:I Thought, you could exercise a bit BoboiBoy:Hmmm, Im lucky I have a Granddad like you Tok Aba:Hehehehe! Yaya:Hi BoboiBoy! must be tired yap! yap! yap! BoboiBoy:Hmmmm, Yaya:It's your fault I wanted to help you BoboiBoy:Yes I know I was shy Mimi Yaya:Huh! Mimi? Im Yaya Ok! BoboiBoy:Im sorry! I Thought your name was Mimi Yaya:So difficult! I remember your name and you don't remember mine (Yaya get's upset) Tok Aba:Enough! Enough! You're fighting please! I don't want you guys to scare off my customers. BoboiBoy:Huh? What kind of shop is this? Gopal:You, don't know your own granddad's shop BoboiBoy:Huh? and who are you? Gopal:Haha! it's Ok if you don't know, allow me to explain. This is your Granddad's Cocoa Shop - BoboiBoy:Who's that boy Granddad? Tok Aba:Here is Gopal, most loyal customer but wants free food Gopal:He makes foods and drinks from chocolate There's Chocolate Cake Chocolate Ice Cream Chocolate Pastry and the infamous, Granddad's Special Hot Chocolate BoboiBoy:Something is not right about that boy. Gopal:And you're delivering the best! Just likes it's Shop Motto "Delivering the best" be a loyal customer like me, and enjoy, an unbelievable 100% discount Tok Aba:Hey! Since who Gopal! You just make that all up! Gopal:Hi! BoboiBoy:Im BoboiBoy! Gopal:Gopal, your best friend! Granddad, Im his best friend now, so can I get a free hot chocolate (Tok Aba get's upset) What? Im was just asking! (Telephone rings) Tok Aba:BoboiBoy! Pick up the phone BoboiBoy:Hello? Ying:Hello Granddad? BoboiBoy:This is not Granddad! Ying:Ohh! This is BobBoiBoy (she pronounced as BoBoy-Boy) BoBoiBoy:Yes Yes Ying:Im Ying, I would like to order a drink! BoBoiBoy:Ohh! Yes of course! What do you like? Ying:One Special Hot Chocolate! BoBoiBoy:Ok! Granddad One Special Hot Chocolate! Ying:Im having it here! BoBoiBoy:Having here Tok Aba:Ok! BoBoiBoy:Huh! Ying:Thank you BoBoiBoy:Your welcome, Hey Ying, why did you just order from here? Ying:Because Im shy! Gopal:Let her be!, She's a weird girl, better if watching for TV (The Sky becames dark) Adudu:Attention Earthlis! Listen, Im Adudu, from the Planet Atata Tiga (BoboiBoy, Yaya, Gopal and Ying were surprised) Episode 2 The Rise of BoBoiBoy Pt.2 Adudu:Listen! I want you to hand me the Cocoa or not you'll face the destruction! (BoboiBoy changed the channel) Gopal:Hey! why did you changed it? BoboiBoy:Hmmm, the show is not that good Gopal:But it is good Computer:They thought that's your announcement was a TV program Adudu:Hopeless Earthlis! Probe:Mister Boss I collected all the informations on Earth People, and it's really scary! Adudu:Huh, What's so scary Probe:Ju...just look at this boss! look what have they done to the green creatures They cut the green creatures into smaller pieces and after that, they put it in hot boiling water and after that, they will feed the boiled creatures to the children and fast them to finish everything Adudu:Why are there so cruel to a green colored creatures like me! Probe:Lucky I'm Purple Computer:No wonder they didn't care for the announcement just now Adu Du:Looks like we have no other choice, Now we have to use the Ball of Power. Computer:But boss, we'll need a lot of power to activate the Ball of Power! Adu Du:Yes I know, let us use the Cocoa Energy now! Probe! Go out and steal some Cocoa! Probe:Huh? why do I have to do it boss? Adu Du:because you're color is Purple. Probe:Why do I have to be Purple? (At the shop) Tok Aba:Ok BoboiBoy, Im going out Please take care of the shop. BoBoiBoy:But granddad, I don't know how to? What will I do if there many customers? Tok Aba:Only customers will be coming, not aliens right! BoboiBoy:Hmmmm, (Later, while BoboiBoy is cleaning the table) What's wrong with granddad? what if a real alien actually comes here (Probe steals one of the Cocoa Cans) Huh? Probe:Lucky did not see me (Probe saws a electric billboard that is cutting an eggplant which scares him) Oh no! Even the Purple color is not safe! BoboiBoy:Hey! you thief! Probe:Ahhhhh! BoboiBoy:do not run! Probe:Don't bitee me, I'm not delicious! BoboiBoy:Stop now! Stop now! Probe:Ahhhhhh! (BoboiBoy chased Probe to the Junk Shop where Adudu's Spaceship is parked) BoboiBoy:It's serious, Granddad will gonna be serious Where in the world thats thing just now? Huh? Where it is going to? Probe:Mister Boss, I manage to steal some Cocoa Adudu:Very Good! Probe:Thank You! I knew I.... (Adudu throwed his cup towards Probe) What did I do? Adudu:You had given us wrong information! Computer:People on Earth do not eat green creatures, the pictures you showed are pictures of vegetables. (BoboiBoy is trying to enter the room) Adudu:Hey stop now! (Probe tried to go out to return the Cocoa which BoboiBoy mistaken as he was the one who's scolded) Where do you think you're going huh? BoboiBoy:Ehhh, Probe:Going out to return the Cocoa? Adudu:But why do you want to send the Cocoa back? come here! Probe:Since Earthpeople are not buying then, we will need the Cocoa to activate the Ball of Power. Adudu:Give him a slap! Computer:Alright Boss! (Computer slapped Probe which made him to turn around and around) Probe:Ouchhhhhhhhh! Adudu:Numbskull, can't you see this is the perfect time for Earth to activate the Ball of Power using Cocoa Power, with this energy, we will rule the whole wide world and take away all the Cocoa. Probe:Ouch! that's hurts! Adudu:Enough! follow me to the weapons room BoBoiBoy:That's the alien from the TV just now! Episode 3 Adu Du Attacks Pt.1 Adu Du:'''In the last episode, I arrived on Earth to take away and steal all the Cocoa. With the power of Cocoa, I activated the Ball of Power. But that boy, BoBoiBoy, had stolen my Ball of Power, I have no idea what he had done with this I will find you BoBoiBoy, BoBoi-Boy, that's name is like a sound system. '''ToToiToy:Vroom! Vroom! wuni-wuni Wuni! BoBoiBoy:Lightning Sword! TotoiToy:Ahhh! Ochobot:Haah, that's a lightning umbrella BoboiBoy:How did I do it last night Huh? Lightning Sword! Episode 4 Adu Du Attacks Pt.2 Adu Du:So annoying, the Ball of Power had given them more powers Episode 5 The Multi-Monster Pt.1 Tok Aba:Would you like to know what happened last week even I'm not really sure, All I remember, that I fainted "That's Awesome" I woke up and ask BoboiBoy, he said he and his friends turned into Super Heroes, and there was an alien by the name of Adudu who wants to conquer the World and take away all the Cocoa, What's Happening? BoboiBoy: Episode 6 The Multi Monster Pt.2 Multi Monster:And now, it's my turn to entire! BoBoiBoy Lightning:Hehehe, Hi! yaaaah! (BoBoiBoy Lightning striked the Multi Monster) So what did I tell you! Adudu:Not yet BoBoiBoy, this is just the beginning! (The Multi Monster continues to multiply into dozen of creatures) Aliens invading Earth for Cocoa Beans, Episode 7 Team BoBoiBoy Pt.1 Probe:In the last episode, BoBoiBoy managed to defeat the Powerful Multi Monster and review my Boss's Plans Multi Monster:Do you think I'm easily going to tell you his plans Adudu:Creature, BoBoiBoy tried to stop me from kidnapping Ying but he failed hohohoho, After that BoBoiBoy tried to get help from Gopal, unfortunately, Gopal doesn't know what's his real power is! BoBoiBoy:Gopal are you alright? Gopal:Oh,men! BoBoiBoy:What are you trying to prove? Gopal:What else? I'm still searching for my powers! BoBoiBoy:Adudu sent a monster to defeat me and they have kidnap Ying Gopal:That's definitely more important Episode 8 Team BoBoiBoy Pt.2 (Adudu is seen surprised of Gopal's Powers) (Gopal bite a Lollipop) Gopal:Hmmm, this taste delicious Episode 9 BoBoiBoy's Weakness Pt.1 Adudu:That useless BoboiBoy! He and his friends destroyed my beautiful Spaceship! How dare he changed my spaceship into food! This is all because of that Ball of Power! If not, I could have taken all the Cocoa in the world. And talking about Cocoa, Only Granddad's Cocoa has the greatest potential! And now, I need to return and continue my Cocoa experiment (Adudu started to experiment the Cocoa and later....) Computer:the Cocoa Experiment is completed! Adudu:Very good! Probe, come here now! Probe:Ok! (Adudu put another Cocoa inside Probe) Adudu:Hahahahaha! I've done it! Probe:Im Probe the Washing Machine! Adudu:Huh, What? Probe:I will wash BoboiBoy until he loses all traces of goodness! (Probe returns to normal) Computer:Boss! looks like your experiment failed again Adudu:Useless! I've done this a thousand times! and I am still failing Computer:Patience Boss! You've only done this 10 times Adudu:What do you mean Patience? I want Tok Aba's recipe and I want it right now! Computer:Looks like Tok Aba's Cocoa mix is very unique Adudu:Surely we can find his secret recipe formula! Get my Slave Robots to find Granddad's recipe now! Computer:Alright Boss! (At Tok Aba's House) Tok Aba:BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy! Wake up! Wake up BoboiBoy! BoBoiBoy:Why? Tok Aba:Help! BoBoiBoy:BoboiBoy Times Three Power! BoBoiBoy Land:What's wrong Granddad? Tok Aba:Can you help me send this Cocoas Please? (The Three BoboiBoys where surprised) BoBoiBoy Land:Granddad, I thought, it's something big is serious! BoBoiBoy Wind:He had trick all of us! Tok Aba:Yeah Awesome (Later) BoBoiBoy:Can't we send those Cocoas later in the afternoon Ochobot:Of course not! Tok Aba:People need to use the Cocoas in the morning Ochobot:We have to send it before 7 am! Be punctual! always maintain theGranddad's Cocoa Shop Integrity! BoBoiBoy:Why is he so excited all of a sudden? Tok Aba:Of course! He is the employee of the Month! Ochobot:Cool Right! Hehehehe! Tok Aba:Here! Address and Map. Ochobot, you can follow BoBoiBoy! Ok Boss! Tok Aba:Hahaha (One of Adudu's Robots is looking at the back of Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop) BoBoiBoy:Ok. We have to deliver to Uncle Kumar, Auntie Yah and Ying's Grandma Ochobot:Can we do all this BoBoiBoy? You have to go to all these three places! BoBoiBoy:Hehehe, no problem!, BoBoiBoy Times Three Power! Ochobot:You can't do like this, this is wrong Ok. BoBoiBoy Lightning:Why is it wrong? Im just trying to help Granddad. Ochobot:Hey, Don't you know it? The more you guys are separated, The more forgetful you become! BoBoiBoy Wind:It's Ok, it's just for a short while! Ochobot:Well that's up to you, but don't take a long time. BoBoiBoy Land:Ok you go to Auntie Yah, you Ying's Grandma and I will go to Uncle Kumar. Ok! (Back at Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop) Tok Aba:Hah, Adudu:That must be the recipe book. Get the book now! (Adudu's Robots Attacks) Tok Aba:Huh, Ahhh! (Tok Aba is shaking) Gopal:Stop now you worthless robots! Don't worry Grand.... (A robot shoots the lamp post) Gopal:Ahhhhhhh! What do we do now? What do we do now? Tok Aba:Hmmm, useless kid, Why don't you just turn the robots into food like always? Gopal:My power is only strong when Im afraid! Tok Aba:But you are frightened now right? Gopal:You're right! Get away from my sight before I turn you into chickadees! Tok Aba:Gopal! behind you! Gopal:Waaaaaah! (He transformed the robots into chickadees) Hehehehe! Yah! Yah! Yah! Oh no! Im not afraid now! I need to be more frightened! What Do I do now? Tok Aba:Gopal! (Tok Aba throwed the recipe book to Gopal) Gopal:Waaaaaaahh! (the three remaining robots also transformed into chickadees) Adudu:What happened?, How did he become strong all of a sudden? Probe:Maybe that what's written in the book is scary! Computer:I think that must be the Book with Tok Aba's Secret Recipe! Adudu:We must get that book! But how can we get it? Probe:I know Mister Boss! It's really easy (Probe whispered his idea to Adudu) Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Adudu:What are you whispering Probe? Popet! Popet! I don't understand what you're saying! Probe:Like this Mister Boss, at first, we must....... (Back at the Cocoa Shop) Tok Aba:Oy,! What are you doing? Gopal:Haha! I'm trying to sell it, and the profits we can split into 50-50 Tok Aba:Don't be ridiculous, it's not good to eat those chickadees. Gopal:Oh no! Tok Aba:Here you go, Gopal:Is this free? Tok Aba:Of course it's free! My way of saying thank you, Im grateful that you help me. Gopal:So everything I ate from before is free? Tok Aba:In your dreams Okl You still owe me for those! Gopal:Oh no! Hey granddad, where's BoBoiBoy Huh? Tok Aba:He is helping me send the Cocoas. He should be back by now There he is! Gopal:Hey, do you know what happened just know? BoBoiBoy:Hey Aramugam! Long time no see! Gopal:Huh, Aramugam? Ochobot:He used his strongest power for way too long. BoBoiBoy:Hehehehe, GrandBabas, one frothy chocolate! Ochobot:That is why he is so forgetful now! BoBoiBoy:Huh? Hmmmm, (BoBoiBoy remembered his first mission) (Mission 1:Mr.Kumar) BoBoiBoy Land:Uncle Kumar! Uncle Kumar! Mr.Kumar:Yes BoBoiBoy? BoBoiBoy Land:Huh, This is the Cocoas that you ordered. Mr.Kumar:Thank You! Ehh? (The box is empty) Hey kiddo! where's the Cocoa huh? BoBoiBoy Land:I forgot to put the Cocoas Hang on! Hang on! Mr.Kumar:Oh my God! How can you forget? This Chocolate Ice Cream, how am I going to do it then? (20 minutes later) Ahh, BoBoiBoy you're back! BoBoiBoy Land:Uncle, is Gopal home? Mr.Kumar:He gone out to Granddad's Shop. BoBoiBoy Land:Its that so? I plan to play with him! It's Ok I'll look for him now. Mr.Kumar:Hey! where's my Cocoa? BoBoiBoy Land:Cocoa? Mr.Kumar:Yes Cocoa, you said you're to deliver it! BoBoiBoy Land:Oh no! Tok Aba:and so did you send the Cocoas like you were supposed to? Ochobot:He sent them but it was late. Gopal:late, was he angry to you? Ochobot:I don't know? Tok Aba:Just my luck. Luckily it affected only one delivery. Ochobot:Actually.... (Mission 2:Mrs.Yah) BoBoiBoy Lightning:Hi, how are you doing? Burgerman:Fine thank you! BoBoiBoy Lightning:Here's the Cocoas Auntie Yah ordered. Burgerman:I think you got the wrong house, which Auntie Yah is this? BoBoiBoy Lightning:Auntie Yah, the one who lives by that hill. Burgerman:That hill? BoBoiBoy Lightning:Yes. Burgerman:Then why are you sending it over here? BoBoiBoy Lightning:Gosh what's wrong with me today? Tok Aba:How can you get lost? I even gave you a map. Ochobot:Don't worry granddad, He already delivered it to Auntie Yah. Burgerman:Yes! I was the one who sen it! Gopal:See that BoBoiBoy, that's really bad! Ochobot:That's not so bad, there's worse! (Mission 3:Ying's Grandma) BoBoiBoy Wind:Granddad's Cocoa Delivery! Postman:Yes, can I help you? BoBoiBoy Wind:I need to deliver her Cocoa. Postman:This is the Post Office, (BoBoiBoy Wind reads the sign:Rintis Island Post Office) BoBoiBoy Wind:What? Grandma Ying's House? Postman:No it's not. (20 minutes later) BoBoiBoy Wind:Granddad's Cocoa Delivery! Ying's Grandma:At last! you're here I've been waiting for so long! BoBoiBoy Wind:What are you planning to do with the Cocoa? Ying's Grandma:Eat it, what else? (She ate the Cocoa powder) It's really good! Postman:Are you done already? BoBoiBoy Wind:Yes, thank you for sending me over here. Episode 10 BoBoiBoy's Weakness Pt.2 Postman:Your welcome! Tok Aba:You got a postman to help send it? BoBoiBoy:Hehehehe! and the good thing is, I deliver all the Cocoa Tok Aba:But did you get the money? BoBoiBoy:Oh no! Tok Aba:You see, this is how a make a living BoBoiBoy:Sorry Granddad, I really messed things up, just punish me Ok, Episode 11 Dark BoBoiBoy Pt.1 BoBoiBoy Lightning:Huh? where am I? Adudu:Hahahaha! you woke up BoboiBoy BoboiBoy:Hey you! didn't just defeated you just now huh? Adudu:You defeated me? Hahahaha, no way BoboiBoy! (After Adudu was trapped underground) Yaya:Yehey! Way to go BoboiBoy! Ying:Yeah! you have great Powerful Powers Probe:It's so dark! am I dead now? Adudu:Not yet Probe Probe:Who's ever has that voice please don't hurt me! Adudu:Hey! It's me your Boss! Probe:Huh? Mister Boss, you heard that voice Adudu:That's was my voice, my mouth is full of sands just now! Probe:What are we going to do? BoboiBoy split into three. Adudu:I have an idea Probe, why don't we just use his weakness. (Adudu and Super Probe freed themselves underground and kidnapped BoboiBoy Lightning) Hehehehehehe! and that is the reason why I kidnapped you, so the three of you cannot join or meet together forever again, so I will let your memory loose forever! BoboiBoy Lightning:You useless thing, Ago Go! Opps! wrong name right? Ah, Pak Pak I remember now Ah, Ahmad Kassim! Adudu:I'm Adudu! (Adudu hurts his own hand) Painful! BoboiBoy Lightning:Hahahaha! Adudu:Go ahead and laugh now while you can still laugh, but Im warning you don't ever forget that I have four things now! BoboiBoy Lightning:Huh? Four things? Adudu:Yes I have now your Granddad's Cocoas, I also have Super Probe and I have kidnapped you, and the most important thing is, I have stolen your Granddad's Secret Recipe Book! hehehehe! Gopal:Huh? Adudu has Granddad's Secret Book Tok Aba:He managed to steal it. Adudu:And with this secret book Ying:Huh? Secret Book? Adudu:With this book I'll wil be never defeated again! Yaya:We're so dead Adudu:Witness now everyone, the secret recipe of Granddad! Morning:3 ringgits and 50 cents, Gopal! hehehehe! Afternoon:7 ringgits and 20 cents, Gopal! Nighttime:5 ringgits and 90 cents according to footnote, haven't paid for three months BoboiBoy Lightning:What kind of recipe is that? Adudu:'''The recipe of destruc...... what book is this? '''Tok Aba:That's the "You Owe Me Book", not to worry Gopal:Huh? "You Owe Me Book"? BoBoiBoy Lightning:Hahahahahahaha! Adu Du:Eeeishhsh! tell me now, what is Granddad's Secret Recipe? Gopal:Yeaaaaaah! Ying:What's wrong with you? Gopal:The book is gone so I don't owe Granddad Tok Aba:In your dreams Gopal I remember everything, you owe me 32 ringgits and 75 cents! Gopal:Oh no! Ying:You're finished Gopal! Yaya:But Granddad, why do you write it in the book if you remembers everything? Tok Aba:Of course, so when BoBoiBoy grows up, he will take over the shop for me Episode 12 Dark BoBoiBoy Pt.2 (BoBoiBoy Earth and BoBoiBoy Wind are looking each other) Ochobot:We've got to look now on the other one Granddad Tok Aba:They're getting worse at remembering now! Gopal:Yah! Yah! (Gopal hits BoBoiBoy Land and BoBoiBoy Wind with a cooking pan) BoBoiBoy Land/BoBoiBoy Wind :Oh no! Tok Aba :Hoy! what are you doing huh? Gopal :knocking there heads and trying to get him to remember, What else? Tok Aba :can' t do that! They won't remember like that! My poor, poor grandson! Gopal:Well it worked when I saw it on TV. Tok Aba:Ok, which channel? Gopal:I don't remember! (Ochobot hits Gopal with a cooking pan) Tok Aba:Ahhhh! hmmmm! Ochobot:Im just trying to get him remember Granddad! (Ying and Yaya entered the house) Tok Aba:So did you guys to find BoboiBoy? Yaya:We did not!, We looked for Adu Du's Spaceship everywhere Yup, yup yup! Ying:That's true Granddad! Ehhhh! Gopal:TV.....TV four Ying:Oh no what's going on? Tok Aba:It's Ochobot. (doorbell rings) Yaya:Ehh, BoBoiBoy! Tok Aba:BoBoiBoy! My grandson! are you alright? Ochobot:What did Adu Du do to you BoBoiBoy? BoBoiBoy Storm:BoBoiBoy? Who is that BoBoiBoy? (the clouds became dark) I am Ada Da Ok! Tok Aba:Ada Da? BoBoiBoy Storm:Hahahahaha! Ochobot:His strength has increased tremendously! He doesn't remember anything! (Gopal hits BoBoiBoy Storm's head with a cooking pan) Gopal:So how? remember now? (BoBoiBoy Storm grunts and released his lightning sword) BoBoiBoy Storm:This is Lightning Sword! Ying/Yaya;Huh! Gopal:Ahhhhhh! BoBoiBoy Storm:Yah! Gopal:Ahhhh! (he runs away in the backyard) (BoBoiBoy Storm continues to attack Gopal) (Gopal trips into a rock) Gopal:Hahaha! Missed me! (BoBoiBoy Storm burns Gopal's butt using his Lightning sword) Ahhh! Ahhh! it's hot! it's hot! (Gopal sits in a bucket full of water) Yaya:Gopal! Are you ok, Gopal? (BoBoiBoy Storm blocked Yaya from getting close to Gopal) Hey! why did you do that to your Gopal huh? Ying:That's right! He's your best buddy, remember? BoBoiBoy Storm:My best buddy? Adu Du:Hahahahahahaha! His best buddy right now is me, Adu Du! and we are Adu Du and Ada SDa! Probe:Best friends forever! BFF for eternity! Tok Aba:You! what have you done to my grandson? Adu Du:Oh, nothing.. nothing, he wants to know so I tell him the truth! Yaya:Huh! Told him the truth? Probe:Yes, but I thought we made it up Mister Boss! Adu Du:Quiet Probe! stop talking Yes! nothing but the truth that I am his only best friend and you guys are his worst enemies! Ying:What a lying square head! Yaya:Powerful Puuuuunch! (BoBoiBoy Storm blocked Yaya again from getting close to Adu Du) Ying:Yaya! (Ying saved Yaya from getting hit by the lightning sword) Hey! are you crazy BoBoiBoy? Probe:He is crazy! Crazy Awesome! Ying:Yaya! Throw all this tires up high Gopal! now hange all those tires into super hard food! Gopal:Ok! no problem! And now turn to Yaya's Biscuits! Yaya! Yaya! Yaya! Yaya:Ehh, How can my biscuits Gopal? Gopal:Your biscuits are hard Yaya:What? Ying:Ok Yaya! punch all those biscuits toward BoboiBoy! Yaya:Ok! Yaaah! (BoBoiBoy Storm was trapped) Gopal:Hahahaha! take that! feel the pain of Yaya's biscuits! Yaya:So now you're saying my biscuits are painful? Gopal:No I didn't Hey look! somebody wants to buy your biscuits! Yaya:Huh, Where? he wants one or two packets? (Gopal tried to escape Yaya to avoid being scolded) You tricked me! Gopal:Ahhh! BoBoiBoy wants to get out! Yaya:Don't you try to change the subject! (BoBoiBoy Storm freed himself) Gopal:Oh no, what did I tell you? Ying:You know are gonna get it and Run............ (BoBoiBoy Storm trapped Ying inside a lightning ball) Ahhhhh! Yaya:Ying! Ochobot:Is this BoBoiBoy's true potential? Gopal:Oh no! no! Where is he? (BoBoiBoy Storm also trapped Gopal and Yaya inside a lightning ball) Adu Du:Now listen here Granddad! tell me what is the secret recipe to your Cocoa! Tok Aba:Your not getting it! Adu Du:You disobey me! Ochobot:Granddad will never tell you everything. Adu Du:Well looks like I will need to use some force on you guys. My best buddy! Tok Aba:Pls no, Im your Granddad BoboiBoy! BoBoiBoy Storm:Huh! granddad? Tok Aba:Yes you are my grandson. Adu Du:No he is not! don't listen to him my friend! Go and get the secret recipe now! BoBoiBoy Storm:Tell me what's the secret recipe! Ochobot:Don't do it BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy Land:High Sands appear! How dare you hurt our old granddad! BoBoiBoy Storm:Who are you kid? tell me why do you look just like me? BoBoiBoy Wind:Don't you know it? you are BoboiBoy! We're all the same person! BoBoiBoy Storm:Huh? How can we be all the same? Adu Du:Don't listen to their lies my friend! Don't listen to these bad people Ok! Probe:there are trying to steal your identity! BoBoiBoy Storm:Oh, trying to trick me huh? Adudu:and I want you to destroy them all now! BoBoiBoy Storm:Balls of Lightning! BoBoiBoy Wind:Hurricane and Storm! BoboiBoy Land:Ehh! Where did he go? BoBoiBoy Storm:Over here! This is Lightning Power! (BoBoiBoy Storms Lightning Sword is making some smoke) (BoboiBoy Land bravely hold BoboiBoy Thunder's Lightning Sword) Yaya:Wow! BoBoiBoy Land:Hurry up! Attack him now! BoBoiBoy Wind:Feel my Punching Storm! BoBoiBoy Land:Power of Earth! BoBoiBoy Wind:Sidewinder Storm BoBoiBoy Land:Plus Rocks! (BoBoiBoy Storm managed to free himself) BoBoiBoy Storm:Lightning Hurricane! It's my turn now! Yaaaaaahhh! (He throwed his Lightning Sword towards BoBoiBoy Wind) BoBoiBoy Wind:Hahahaha! You missed me! BoBoiBoy Storm:Lightning Movement! (BoBoiBoy Wind was hitted by the Lightning Sword) Tok Aba:BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy Land:This is Fighting Earth! (BoBoiBoy Storm was about to attacked BoboiBoy Land but he was blocked) (BoboiBoy Wind regains health and punched BoBoiBoy Storm twice making his cap moved) BoBoiBoy Storm:Shining Lightning! Lightning Movement! Balls of Lightning! (He trapped BoboiBoy Wind and BoboiBoy Land inside the lightning balls) BoBoiBoy Wind/BoBoiBoy Land:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Ying, Yaya and Gopal we're shocked) Adu Du :Hahahaha! Yes at last! destroy them all now! Probe :That's so cool! BoBoiBoy Land :no Please don't! Probe :Yeah Awesome! BoBoiBoy Storm :Yeah Awesome? hold on, I've heard that word "Awesome" before, (Background changed to the moments when BoBoiBoy says his catchphrase) BoBoiBoy :Hehehehe Yeah Awesome! Yeah Awesome! Yeah Awesome! Yes that's Awesome! Yeah Awesome! BoBoiBoy Wind/BoboiBoy Land/BoboiBoy Lightning:Yeah Awesome! Tok Aba :Yeah Awesome! BoBoiBoy Storm:Yeah Awesome? Ehh, I'm.... I'm BoboiBoy! Gopal:Granddad! I think he's remembering! Adu Du:Huh what? you're not BoBoiBoy you're Ada Da! Tok Aba:BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy Storm:Hey Grand Uncle! What are you doing here Grand Uncle? Ochobot:There still some memory loss in him! BoBoiBoy Storm:Ehh,Ying and Mimi, you guys are here too? Yaya:hmmm, Mimi again? BoBoiBoy Storm:What, what happened to you guys? BoBoiBoy Land:Adu Du, he has tricked you! BoBoiBoy Wind:and then he used you to destroy all of us here! Adu Du:What's going on? How is it he can he be remembering again? BoBoiBoy Storm:You! You are the one who tricked me! Adudu:No...no It wasn't me! BoBoiBoy Storm:Ok then who did? Probe:It's just a little lie! BoBoiBoy Storm:A little lie huh? (BoBoiBoy Theme Song is played) This is Lightning Sword! Adu Du:Ahhh! no BoBoiBoy! (BoBoiBoy Storm attacked Adu Du and Probe) Adu Du:I will be back BoBoiBoy! Tok Aba:It's lucky you're Ok Gopal:We're lucky because Probe said "Awesome" Ying:Thats right! If not you'll be Ada Da Ok! BoBoiBoy Storm:Ada Da? Yaya:Hmmm, look he's forgotting again! Gopal:Enough! Time for you guys to join again, if not things could get worse! Hurry now! BoBoiBoy Storm:Yes Alright! BoBoiBoy Together Again! Yeah Awesome! Oh, Granddad! Tok Aba:Oh, BoBoiBoy! Episode 13 Game On! Pt.1 (Scenes opens up to a TV show featuring Papa Zola and his enemy Sleeping Monster) Papa Zola:How dare you step to the beauty of Planet Earth! Sleeping Monster:Hahahaha! Papa Zola:I'm Papa Zola! Enemy of the Evil, and Defender of the Truth! and now I will punish you through the authourity that is in me be prepared! Ehh? (Sleeping Monster''' is sleeping'') Papa Zola:Huh what? How dare you sleep you ugly monster? Sleeping Monster:Huh what? Oh, I'm a sleep monster ok, I will take some time to sleep Papa Zola:Hehehehe, Sleeping Monster? What sort of a monster is that? (Sleeping Monster attacked Papa Zola with his sleeping wave) Sleeping Monster:Hahahahahaha! I had attack you with my sleeping powers Go to Sleep, Go to Sleep Papa Zola:Wake up Papa Episode 14 Game On! Pt.2 Tok Aba:It is finished yet? Gopal:No granddad this is just Stage 1 Tok Aba:What? (Tok Aba fell to the ground) Ochobot:What's wrong Granddad? Tok Aba:I don't think I could play for any longer, I think I could get a Heart Attack Ochobot:That's not good! (At Yaya's House) Yaya:Why nobody wants to buy my biscuits? (Background changes to Episode 3) Ying:Oh men! Her biscuits are terrible and if you eat it you will faint! Yaya:Hmmm. You can't faint if you eat it. (Background changes to Gopal's House) (Mr.Kumar fainted after had eaten Yaya's Biscuit) Gopal:Oh! No! No! Daddy (Mr.Kumar is rushed to the hospital) Hey! Have you already tasted your Biscuits? Yaya:Ah, Maybe, I should taste it? Ochobot:Yaya! Yaya! Yaya:Eh? Ochobot? coming on! (he puts the biscuits on the flowers and it dried up) Ochobot:open the door Yaya! BoboiBoy:Granddad! Granddad? Tok Aba:So you now know that you shouldn't play too long Gopal:hehehe I don't know! I don't know Tok Aba:Hey stop that! you're desame too Gopal:Huh, hehehe BoboiBoy:Forgive us, I promise that i'll listen to you from now on Yaya :That's right do like me Ying:Yes, only thirty minutes a day Ok Gopal:Hmmm, 30 minutes is not enough to play Papa Zola Papa Zola:So tell me, who dares to call out my name is it you? Gopal:Papa Zola! Episode 15 The Dream World Pt.1 Tok Aba:You know! One day an Adudu trapped my Grandson and his friend and I have to save BoboiBoy and Gopal! Wow can you believe an old man playing video games! It's awesome because I saved both of them but Papa Zola emerged from the game! Oh no! Lalala Lalalala! Gopal:Is this the real Papa Zola? Papa Zola:Of course I am, Im Papa Zola Gopal/Papa Zola:Enemy of Evil, Defender of the Truth! Papa Zola:Huh? How did you know it? Episode 16 The Dream World Pt.2 (Yaya falling to sleep) Ying:Huh, Yaya! You naughty monster, you better watch out! BoboiBoy:Hey you! wake Yaya up! Sleeping Monster:Hahahaha! you must defeat me first! and now Bubbles of Dream! (needle scratch, Sleeping Monster made a mistake) Ying:Hahaha, what a slow bubbles Adudu:Probe, help Sleeping Monster! Ying:Running..... Probe:Pepper Attack! Ying:Achooo! (Ying was trapped inside the bubbles along with Yaya, Ochobot and Tok Aba) Gopal:Oh, no! there are trapped inside the bubbles! Ying:I want that shoes! Gopal:She's talking in her sleep Episode 17 Giant Checkers Game Pt.1 Papa Zola:In the previous episode, alien creatures attack us, because of that Sleeping Monster, then Papa was challenged by the game of Checkers! BoboiBoy:Oh, no! Sleeping Monster:Hahahahaha! Adudu:Why are we turned in the pieces? Probe:That's not right! That not right! Adudu:Listen, if you guys loose this game, you'll be trapped here forever and ever! Gopal:Look, his head is so tall! Adudu:Why is this happening to me? BoboiBoy:Hehehe, that's Awesome! Episode 18 Giant Checkers Game Pt.2 Gopal:So you think he's scared Sleeping Monster:Huh, scared Yaya:This is not time to cheat! Papa Zola:You are the useless squarehead that cheated! Tok Aba:You are really arrogant Power of the station rooster Yaya/Ying:Powerful scratches Sleeping Monster:How dare you! Papa Zola:Ouch! No, no, no, no my leg! Gopal:Huh, Master BoboiBoy:Lightning Sword! Sleeping Monster:Hahahaha! Sorry boy, but your powers are useless in me! BoboiBoy Times Three Power! (BoboiBoy splitted to three) BoboiBoy Combo Movement! Sleeping Monster:Please don't! Please don't! BoboiBoy Wind:Flying Hurricane! Sleeping Monster:Put me down! BoboiBoy Land:High Sands! again and again! (Sleeping Monster is falling) BoboiBoy Lightning:BoboiBoy Lightning Power! Yaaaaaaahhhh! Sleeping Monster:Nooooooo! (Gopal woked up) Gopal:Hey! I woked up Episode 19 BoBoiBoy's Fan Mails Pt.1 Probe:Mister Boss! Ohh Mister Boss! Eh, Where is my Mister Boss? Probe:I accomplished my mission of stealing all of BoboiBoy's Fan Mails Computer:Mister Boss is not here Probe:Ehh, Where did he go? Computer:He went off to buy some clothes Probe:Oh, It's that the case, we all have to answer all this fan mails first just like Mister Boss ordered Computer:Ehh, Are you sure? Probe:I'll answer it, you write and post it immediately. Ok, Our first letter : from Ali Kassim bin Ahmad Kasim, 12 years old, I would like to know, how it is that BoBoiBoy is not at School, his teacher is angry? Hmmmm, I know Ali Kassim, this story takes place during school holidays, that's why BoBoiBoy does not need to go to School, he came over to Pulau Rintis to spend his holidays with his Granddad, because it's a long time, even BoBoiBoy and Granddad doesn't remember what each other looks like '''Tok Aba:'BoBoiBoy!' BoBoiBoy:Granddad! Tok Aba:BoBoiBoy! (''they hugged each other) You really grew up BoBoiBoy Child Passenger:Huh, Granddad, Tok Aba:Yes? Child Passeng e r:I'm not BoBoiBoy Tok Aba:Huh? BoBoiBoy:Wow, Granddad, looks like you're getting younger! Tok Aba:Hoy, what's wrong with you huh, who are you hugging over there? BoBoiBoy:Huh? (BoBoiBoy finds out that he hugged a different person) Hehehe, Sorry Uncle! Tok Aba:Hmm, Child Passenger:Come on, you're desame too! Probe:So unfair, so unfair!, Thank You very much! Computer:Letter had been decide Probe:The next question is from Aramugam, from Sim FAX number 880029, Why Adudu so surprised when he finds out that Cocoa was on Earth? Adudu:Huh? Probe:Of course he was surprised, because Cocoa Power has long disappeared from Planet Atata Tiga and then he found Cocoa Power of Earth. Computer:30, 000 Years ago, the agency tried to raise the development of the whole Atata Tiga Planet was filled with buildings and factories until the air was filled up with so much toxic, that plants like Cocoa and many other living things died. Probe :Ehh, how it is possible that Mister Boss is still alive, there still a lot of toxic right? Computer:He doesn't have any nose! Probe:Cover your nose Mister Boss! Adudu:Hey, I don't have a nose Ok! Probe:Ohhh! Computer:Cocoa Power is one of the strongest source of Energy Probe:Haha, very powerful, It can activate a Ball of Power like Ochobot! (Flashback from the time when Ochobot is activated) Computer:Ok then, what about you? Probe:Me? even pipe water could activate me That's so sad! Episode 20 BoBoiBoy's Fan Mails Pt.2 Probe:If he sneeze again, he will regain her Power Speed again (Popo the penguin, hitted Ying with snowballs which made him to sneeze and free himself) Ying :Yeah, Thank You! BoBoiBoy! Probe :That's so awesome! Computer :What will happen if she gets a cold? Probe :Hmmm, sometimes fast, sometimes slow Compute r:What about Yaya? (Flashback from Meet Yaya) Yaya :Hi, I'm Yaya and I have the power to fly! Episode 21 World Biscuits Day Pt.1 Tok Aba:In our last episode I played the game checkers against the Sleeping Monster The Movement of the Hopeful Rooster! Episode 22 World Biscuits Day Pt.2 (Scenes opens up in the Laboratory Room where Adudu is experimenting the Fake Milk that he will use to trick BoBoiBoy Wind '') Episode 23 BoBoiBoy Cyclone and Bago Go Pt.1 Ochobot:His powers came out after Storm BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy Cyclone:And now, I will forced everyone to eat Yaya's biscuits Ahhhh! (Super Probe shots BoBoiBoy Cyclone) Yaya:Oh no Adudu! Adudu:Hahahahahah! eat his Biscuits huh! shoot them all Probe! Hahahaha! Ying:So this is the work of the Square Head Adudu:After this BoBoiBoy will not able to join again with his otherselves and will loose his memory forever and ever! BoBoiBoy Cyclone:Really, how do you think that he will loose all his memory? Adu Du:What, how did you get up here? BoBoiBoy Cyclone:Hehe, Amazing Stormball! Adu Du:What are you doing? BoBoiBoy Cyclone:Amazing Cyclone Stormball! yaaah! Adu Du/Super Probe:Nooooo! Adu Du:I'm having a bad head ache! Huh? BoBoiBoy Cyclone:Hehehe, you haven't taste this yet,' Take this, The Power of Yaya's Biscuits! Adu Du:No! Episode 24 BoBoiBoy Cyclone and Bago Go Pt.2 Adudu:Computer, set up the Transporter now Computer:Ok Mister Boss ( ''Computer set's up the transporter to transport Bago Go to the Spaceship) The arrival of Bago Go is exactly 30 seconds Adudu:I can't wait to buy a new weapon from Bago Go, You're really in trouble now BoBoiBoy! Episode 25/Season Finale Pt.1 Adudu (narrated):In the last episode,I welcome Bago Go, the Weapon entrepenuer. he knows that his weapons are good enough to defeat BoBoiBoy, but then the weapons got more expensive by the millions. If that happens, i'm so sure to faint. Adudu: Fifty... Fifty million Ringgits and fifty cents? (faints) : But when i woke up, I know that Probe has already sold my spacecraft! for an Electric Spatula? Hey, I'm so happy Bago Go ought for free Mukalakus, the destruction robot. (The next scene opens up in the Junk Shop where Mukalakus is standing) Episode 26/Season Finale Pt.2 (BoBoiBoy Land started to evolve) Probe:Oh no! BoBoiBoy's about to evolve, Mister Boos! Adudu: What!?! As if! BoBoiBoy Land: I'm.... BoBoiBoy Earthquake! Extended Finale (3 Days later) Season 2 Episode 27( Season 2 Episode 1) The Return of BoBoiBoy Pt.1 Gopal: Six months ago, BoBoiBoy had destroyed the Robot of Destruction the Mukalakus Adudu: Ahhhhhh! BBB Storm, Cyclone and Earthquake: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gopal: Adudu's is defeated, his robot's wrecked and his spacecraft's already sold. But Probe traded an Electric Spatula instead. Adudu: You sold out my Spaceship and you only got is an Electric Spatula! Gopal: (sighs) But then, after BoBoiBoy defeated by Adudu, I'm so sad that he will return to his home. (sighs) I hope that i'll see him again soon. Tok Aba and Ochobot: BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy: Granddad! Ochobot! Episode 28 (Season 2 Episode 1) The Return of BoBoiBoy Pt.2 Episode 29 (Season 2 Episode 2) The Haunted House Pt.1 Gopal (narrated) :In the Last episode, BoBoiBoy just moved here, and he also moved to our school in the same class with us Ying/Yaya :Hi BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy:Hi! Gopal:It's really awesome! Everyone is happy but not this Mystery Boy , and then I told BoBoiBoy don't use the street that has a Haunted House Gopal: Don't ever go to that House! the house is haunted! Gopal (narrated): But he didn't listen to me. He still used that street Oh no! Burgerman :One Hot Chocolate Cocoa less sugar please? Tok Aba :Alright! Ochobot :Granddad let me make it Tok Aba :Ochobot are you Ok now? Ochobot :Just little dizziness Tok Aba :Since when did you faint? Ochobot :I reallt don't know Granddad Tok Aba :Maybe your battery is getting low BoBoiBoy :Granddad Tok Aba :BoBoiBoy, school already end? BoBoiBoy :Yes, Granddad I want to ask you something Tok Aba :About what? BoBoiBoy :Did you know a story about the abandoned houses near the school? Tok Aba :Abandoned houses near the school? Hah, yes yes, One day, I have heard people saying about that house, they say that the house is haunted BoBoiBoy :Huh? Is that true Granddad? Tok Aba :Hmmm, it just a made-up story Burgerman :It's not a made-up story! BoBoiBoy:Ehh? Burgerman:Last day, when I went to send a burger, I really saw a black ghost hanging around the house! Tok Aba:Hmmm, Burgerman:It's true Uncle! it's really a ghost (The Burgerman continued to drink the Cocoa) Mr.Kumar:Often, that ghost appears on evening! Sometimes it becomes a tiger, and sometimes the ghost changed into a human Episode 30 (Season 2 Episode 3) The Haunted House Pt. 2 Episode 31 (Season 2 Episode 4) BoBoiBoy vs. Fang Pt. 1 Episode 32 (Season 2 Episode 5) BoBoiBoy vs. Fang Pt. 2 Episode 33 (Season 2 Episode 6) The Football Game Pt. 1 Episode 34 (Season 2 Episode 7) The Football Game Pt. 2 Informations In Disney Channel Asia, some parts of the english subtitles in the Bahasa Malaysia Versions may vary from the actual English dub. Example Example 1: English Subtitile (Episode 12) Gopal:Enough! Time for you guys to join again, if not things could get worse, Quick! BoBoiBoy Storm:Alright, BoboiBoy recombine! Awesome! Granddad Tok Aba:Oh, BoBoiBoy English Dub Gopal:Enough! Time for you guys to join again, if not things could get worse, hurry up! BoBoiBoy Storm:Yes alright, BoBoiBoy together again! Yeah Awesome! Oh, Granddad Oh, BoboiBoy Example 2: English Subtitle '''(Episode 12) Yaya: Who is this Mimi? 'English Dub '(Episode 12) BoboiBoy Thunder: Ehh,Ying and Mimi, you guys are here too? Yaya: Mimi again. Example 3 'English Subtitle '(Episode 18) Yaya/Ying: The Painful Scratches/The Quick Scratches! 'English Dub '(Episode 18) Yaya/Ying: The powerful scratches! '''Example 4 English Subtitle '(Episode 18) Gopal: I will obey. '''English Dub '(Episode 18) Gopal: I will, I will do anything you tell me. '''Example 5 English Subtitle (Episode 18) BoBoiBoy: The power of enlargement! 'English Dub '(Episode 18) BoBoiBoy: The power to become a giant!